Odio Londres
by Airi Kirkland
Summary: Evie reflexiona sobre la capital inglesa y su relación con Jacob, la cual se encuentra en un estado crítico.


Hasta donde alcanza mi memoria siempre quise ser parte de Londres, parte de la ciudad más grandiosa del mundo y en su momento más grandioso. Si crees en ello, eres un completo idiota.

Odio Londres, la odio con todo mi ser. Odio sus asquerosas calles, odio su miseria, odio su hipocresía, odio su corrupción; pero sobre todo odio lo que le ha hecho a mi vida. Esta maldita ciudad te seduce con su ritmo frenético, su inmensidad, su constante cambio... Y mientras tu contemplas todo esto, ella te absorbe y te lo arrebata todo: tu energía, tu ilusión, tu juventud... Cuando te das cuenta no eres más que uno de los miles de rostros demacrados que pasean por sus asquerosas calles, te arrebata tu individualidad y te incorpora a sus sistema de producción cinvirtiéndote en un peón más. Londres me arrebató lo que más quería, me alejó de mi hermano, la única persona que ha estado siempre a mi lado, la razón por la que vine a este infierno; y da igual si algún día nos pedimos perdón, nada volverá a ser como antes. Sacamos lo peor de nosotros, buscamos todas las formas posibles de hacernos daño el uno al otro, nos dijimos cosas horribles y callamos otras todavía peores. Londres hizo que intentáramos destruírnos mutuamente como dos bestias salvajes, por eso voy a destruir Londres. Fragmentos del Edén, templarios, la Hermandad... Todo eso ya da igual, voy a matar a Crawford Starrick para destruir la ciudad que me arrebató a Jacob.

Y después de eso escaparé como un animal herido a recuperarme, sanar mis heridas lejos de esta mil veces maldita ciudad y lejos de mi hermano, tal y como acordamos: ¿Una última vez por los viejos tiempos? Y habremos terminado.

Sólo de pensarlo se me parte el alma, dejar atrás a mi hermano, la persona que siempre cuidó de mí aunque no fuera necesario. Recuerdo todas esas veces que discutía con padre porque creía que mi entrenamiento era demasiado duro. Recuerdo el sudor cayéndome por la cara, mezclándose con la sangre de algún golpe mal encajado y ellos dos gritándose en un rincón de la habitación. Recuerdo que después de esas peleas Jacob siempre se iba de casa y no regresaba hasta entrada la noche, oliendo a alcohol y con golpes de alguna que otra pelea. Era su forma de desahogarse, no podía enfrentarse a padre, así que buscaba pelea con cualquiera que se cruzarse por su camino en Crawley.

En una de esas ocasiones me quedé despierta esperándole, era una lluviosa noche de otoño y el entrenamiento de ese día me había dejado especialmente exhausta. Me había torcido el tobillo derecho unos días atrás por culpa de un salto pero padre me había mandado entrenar de todas formas, decía que un asesino debe saber pelear aún cuando su cuerpo está cubierto de heridas y pidiendo a gritos parar. Jacob se enfadó mucho y padre también, ambos se gritaban cosas horribles desde el pasillo mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento en la sala donde entrenábamos. Podía escuchar como mi hermano le recriminaba: «¡Tiene el tobillo torcido, por el amor de Dios, haz caso de lo que dijo el doctor y déjala descansar!» pero entonces padre le gritó con rabia: «¡Evie al menos cumple con su obligación y entrena, en cambio tú prefieres irte por ahí y pelear como un salvaje contra cualquiera que encuentres! ¡Esa actitud estúpida de rebeldía va a conseguir que un día tu hermana te encuentre muerto en un callejón!» Después de eso un portazo retumbó por toda la casa y mi entrenamiento continuó.

Jacob volvió pasada la medianoche con muy mal aspecto, arañazos, moretones, la ropa revuelta y rota en algunas partes y síntomas evidentes de embriaguez. Tenía una mirada decidida, desafiante que daba un poco de miedo y mientras estaba parada en el recibidor, de pie con una manta cubriédnome y debajo de ella la fina ropa de cama, tenía frío pero mi preocupación por Jacob hacía que no sintiera nada. Él se acercó a mi, las gotas cayendo desde su abrigo empapado por la lluvia, y me abrazó estrechándome entre sus brazos a la vez que me susurraba: «Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, debes descansar, el médico dijo que no debes apoyar el pie y hace frío, te puedes resfriar» no pude evitar sonreír ante su preocupación: «Si mi tobillo aguantó el entrenamiento de hoy puede aguantar unas cuantas horas de pie, y no eres el más indicado para hablar de un posible resfriado». Jacob bajó su mirada a su ropa cubierta de agua y fue a darse un baño para entrar en calor, no sin antes hacerme prometer que me iría a la cama. Pero no lo hice, no podía -ni tampoco quería- así que simplemente me senté al pie de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, pero no pude evitar sentir un pinchazo de preocupación por sus heridas y me dirigí al baño. Llamé suavemente a la puerta que resultó estar abierta y entré ante la mirada expectante de Jacob, quien tal y como yo pensaba, tenía la espalda cubierta de cortes, golpes y arañazos. Le obligué a sentarse en un taburete mientras yo limpiaba y vendaba las peores heridas, y él simplemente se limitaba a observar nuestro reflejo en el espejo; una maldición se escapaba entre sus labios cuando el algodón empapado en alcohol rozaba alguno de esos cortes y yo susurraba para tratar de calmarlo.

Terminé las curas y sentí su mirada fija sobre mí, examinando cada centímetro de mi rostro: «Deberíamos irnos a dormir, Jacob» dije mientras recogía el botiquín, de espaldas a él: «Duerme conmigo -su petición hizo que ne girara sorprendida, por aquel entonces Jacob no era precisamente cariñoso, al menos no de esa manera- No quiero estar solo hoy» En ese momento parecía incluso frágil, allí sentado mirándome con ojos de cachorrito, por lo que no pude decirle que no y cupé al alcohol de esta extraña súplica.

Aquellos eran buenos tiempos, nuestras únicas discusiones eran sobre quién había hecho trampas jugando a las cartas o cual de los dos podía beber más pintas antes de caer borracho; pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, esta ciudad estalló nuestra pequeña burbuja de fingida inocencia y nos obligó a madurar demasiado rápido, a asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos cada vez menos triviales de un día para otro. Demasiada presión para alguien tan irresponsable como Jacob y demasiada presión para mí que debía encargarme de arreglar todo lo que él destruía; demasiada presión que nos hizo finalmente estallar y así estamos ahora, dos desconocidos que no pueden verse ni en pintura.

Lo siento Jacob, no puedo evitar odiarte por los problemas que has causado, pero lo cierto es que me detesto más a mí misma por no haberte impedido hacer todo esto, y odio más aún a la ciudad de Londres por haber separado nuestras vidas.


End file.
